Teleported to Fairy Tail
by Toddp42
Summary: A boy in our world is quite literally thrown into Fairy Tail.
1. WAIT IM WHERE?

Chapter 1: Thrown into a world of magic

Everything was normal until I teleported to Fairy Tail.

"Man I'm exhausted." I said as i laid down on my bed. Hi I'm Drake, i'm a fifteen year old guy who lives in Pittsburgh, PA. I am 5'11" and am around 140-150 lbs. I am almost halfway through my ninth grade year.

"Man I had midterms all day." I said to myself. _Sleep would be nice, but Fairy Tail would be better._

_"Man I wish I could be in Fairy Tail."_ I thought as I walked to grab a Fairy Tail novel. I didn't even bother to take off my coat and flopped onto my bed. I take a glance out my window and see pretty heavy snowfall slowly and softly falling to the ground. The sky is very overcast though, no sun in site, this snow is going to fall for awhile.

_Oh well, might as well get caught up on the latest episode to come out._ I pull my phone out of my pocket and went to Crunchyroll. _Man my internet sucks when it's overcast. _As I lay there and wait for the episode to load, i notice my computer randomly turn on into a shining white light. I put my phone in my coat pocket and walk over to my shining computer, squinting as I got closer.I don't know why but I felt the compulsion to reach out and touch the screen, only for my hand to go through the screen and feel a strange warmth as if it was bright and sunny, instead of rainy and crappy all the time. I pulled my hand back, only to try again. But this time I was pulled in. My entire body went flying through my screen, only for me to end up in midair, flying towards a huge building. I fly straight through and only get to see one second of pink hair with a fist full of flames. I slam into the pink haired one and blacked out.

I woke up in a medical bed sitting in a small marble room. I look around some more and notice that there is a monitor measuring heart rate and wait is that right? The monitor was also measuring magic power? There's no way. As i look down i notice my right arm. I sit there in awe, not moving as I realize my right arm and leg are now mechanical, working replicas of what they once were. As I am in the process of a mental breakdown three figures appear in the doorway.

As they walk further in, they are...wait no this can't be! Natsu, Erza and Makarov cannot be appearing in front of me at this moment right now.

"Hi there" Makarov said with a smile.

"Where am I? Why are my arm and legs metal? What the hell happened anyway?" I asked in a rapid succession.

"You are in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, not even our most talented healing mage could not repair your shattered arm, eye, and leg. And you flew through the ceiling and smacked into Natsu here." He answered.

"My eye?" I asked as I reach my real hand up to my right eye.

"Yes your right eye is much like Erza's is now." He stated.

"I see." I said with a sad tone in my voice.

Silence filled the room as no one knew exactly what to say. I interrupted the silence.

"You mean Fairy Tail of Magnolia in Fiore? But thats impossible." I stated.

"What do you mean impossible?" Erza asked with confusion.

"You people are all from a manga and anime on Earth not real life." I answered.

"But THAT is impossible." Natsu chimed in.

"Natsu please let the boy explain!" Makarov raised his voice, gaining all of the rooms attention. "Please elaborate." He asked.

"There is a japanese comic and show that showcases you three and everyone else you have encountered. The manga is currently on the Tartarus Arc, and the anime is on the Grand Magic Games Arc." I explained horribly.

"Three years ago then." Erza said quietly.

"Three years? What has changed in three years?" I asked her.

"Well Natsu is dating Lucy, Gray is dating me, Elfman is married to Evergreen and has one boy at age 1, Asuka took a shot from a time mage and aged to the age of 15 just 4 months ago.."

"Wow" Is all I could say.

"We never did get your name." Makarov asked.

"I'm Drake." I replied.

"I know this is all hard to take in, Drake, but please just come and eat lunch with us, you have clothes in the wardrobe next to the bed." Makarov said as they all began to leave.

"Oh and one more thing, we couldnt find any clothes to fit you so all we have are some light training clothes and a black robe to cover them, also some sandals." Erza said.

As they left so did the shock. And all at once the thought swelled in my head. "WAIT I'M WHERE?!"


	2. My Magic and Erza is for sure strong!

Sorry I had to reupload this chapter, something went wrong with my last upload. Feel free to review!

Chapter 2: My Magic, and Erza is for sure strong!

_Man this robe is awesome!_ I stood in front of the mirror just in awe of what it how it looks on me. _Ah I should probably go and meet them all for lunch._

As I walk down the hall I notice the place is just lined with beautiful marble rooms, and there are many mages here too.

As I reach the main hall doors i cant even here my own thoughts, as the room is amazingly loud. I walk through the door and notice that the main reason is there is fighting right now! I stand in awe as people of the same guild pummel each other, while some others sit quietly and eat or laugh and talk as if it is normal for this to be happening. I notice Lucy call me over to a table nearby and i eagerly take a seat.

"Sorry about all the commotion, you get used to it eventually I swear." Lucy said with a laugh and smile.

"I love it already." I replied eagerly.

"By the way i know you are from somewhere else and all that, but can you use magic?" She asked.

"Not in my world no." I replied.

Just as soon as I finished Natsu came flying this way via Laxus's electricity. Out of no where my eyes glow purple and magic circles appear on my eyes. I then use some strange pushing force to throw Natsu entirely across the room. What magic was that just now?" Erza said as she walked over, dodging magic and people.

"I-I don't know." I said surprisingly.

It looked powerful." Erza said with admiration in her voice.

We ate for awhile and I look around the room noticing how I know all these people. Mirajane is as beautiful as the show said. Everyone just looks the same and acts the same as my world imagined.

"WOW THAT WAS FAR!" Natsu screamed with excitement as he walked over.

"I don't know how I did it" I said with surprise.

"I know what it was!" Natsu shouted.

"And what would it be?" Erza asked.

"It is Dragon Slayer Magic!" Natsu said excitingly.

"Dragon Slayer Magic, are you sure?"

"I bet you're crazy strong huh?" He asked as he noticed me trying to hide my smile and widening eyes, causing him to smile and laugh.

"I have the greatest idea!" Natsu said excitingly.

"Oh god, well lets hear it." Erza and Lucy said sarcastically.

As the sarcasm shot right over Natsu's head, he shouted while breathing fire, "LETS HAVE A FIGHT TOMORROW AFTERNOON!"

"I don't really know, i bet you would crush me." I muttered.

"I doubt that, your instincts seem to be tuned to the max, just like when you threw Natsu across the room." Lucy said cheerily.

"Well I don't see the harm in trying i guess." I said. "But know this Natsu Dragneel, I will NOT lose to you." I challenged as I stood up.

"YES, I can't wait. I am NOT going to go easy either, you hear me newbie." Natsu screamed as Gray dragged him into a pile of fighting mages.

Both Lucy and Erza sighed, "We are dating those two idiots." But they both giggle and smile at the two fighting for no reason.

"By the way, Drake, have you had any experience with fighting?" Erza asked.

"Yea i tried and pretty much succeeded with every kind if fighting i was interested in." I replied.

"Wow so you should be fine tomorrow." She said.

"Well I want to go help myself learn more about my Energy Slayer Magic so imma go." I said with a smile.

"I'll go help you." Erza said eagerly.

"Thank you" I replied with a smile.

We made our way to the quite large training field for Fairy Tail. It was, for the most part, flat grass. But it had some arena spaces painted with white paint. Also there are areas like a primarily water area, or rocky area. Also in the middle of the field, was a huge arena with lots of seats that seemed to reach the sky.

"So this the training field for all Fairy Tail applicants." Erza explained.

Wow was the only word that could escape from mouth.

"It is quite a, well, large area." She laughed as she took some steps away from me.

"Alright so I have no idea how I did that Energy Dragon Slayer Magic." I said embarrassingly and slightly confused by her current mannerisms.

"Thats alright." She smiled. "Oh and one more thing." She said seriously.

"And what is that?" I asked.

As soon as I finished, she threw a sword at me.

The sword seemed to be going lightning speed but out of, what seemed to be reaction, I put my hand out and focused magic power into my palm and pushed myself sideways, caught the sword and threw back at her. The sword dissipated before hitting Erza.

After I landed I was speechless.

"It seems the defensive aspects of your magic activate on reaction." Erza speculated.

"I see" I said.

"Try to focus magic power into your palm without me flying swords at you" she said.

I looked down at my palm and focus all my attention to it. A minutes passed by and nothing was happening.

"Hmmmm" Erza hummed. "Maybe thinking of an object and putting it in your palm will help."

"An object...what about flames, like Natsu's." I thought with all my attention still on my palms.

I thought of Natsu's flame cloaked fists and instantly materialized magic power came over my fists in what looked like light blue, transparent flames.

"Wow." Erza said as she stared at my fists.

I instantly charge at a nearby rock and shatter it instantly.

"Amazing." Erza said, completely shocked.

"I wonder." I said to myself.

I lifted my foot and focused flames onto the top of my foot and threw a roundhouse kick forward, shattering the rock.

"So you can do different parts of your body?" Erza asked.

"I guess so." I said.

"Well considering you have a sense for what magic feels like, why don't we have a spar?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure why not." I replied.

We went to one of the plain flat grass fields, only this one had a console next to it.

"What is the console for?" I asked as Erza walks over to it.

"It changes the battlefields to different environments, any preference on where we spar?" Erza asked.

I just lightly shake my head. "Random it is then." She said as she pressed a button on the console.

Instantly a bright light appears all over the boundaries of the field. Then after a few seconds the area is revealed to an old jungle temple-like area. The area is a dense jungle that ends at an open clearing to reveal a huge temple with ruins all around it.

While i was lost in awe of magic's limitless abilities, Erza appeared from the brush.

"Haha I found you Drake." She said cheerfully.

_Thats right, I am sparring aren't I._

We both stand on opposite ends of field and Erza shouts "We will start on the count of three"

"Sounds good to me." I replied

"One"

_How is this going to go_

"Two"

S_he is probably going to wreck me, but there must be a way to counter her weapon skills, right?_

"Three"

She instantly darts at me at while requiping into her Japanese Cloth, two katana in her hands. I don't have time to try any counter. She leaves me with dodging her seemingly endless strikes. She slashes downwards and I dodge to the right, her second sword finds it mark against my stomach, and I am left flying backwards.

"So much power" I mutter to myself.

"I expected more from the Energy Dragon Slayer." She teases.

"What to do, what to do?" I keep trying to come up with ideas." Thats it I got it now, it is strange different magic keeps popping into my head, almost as if I already knew them." I think to myself.

Erza shows no sign of moving and stares me down with a smile that seems to say "come at me".

I dart at her, putting magic power into my legs, making them faster.

"Impressive but not good enough!" She shouts as she slices horizontally.

"**Time Magic: Slow Down**!" I shout.

Everything around me seems to slow down. I dart under Erza's strike and rest a hand around her stomach and focus all of my magic power into my arm. As the Time Magic loses effect(15 sec. max). I slam Erza into the ground with all my might and create a giant shock wave and crater. I jump back before the smoke clears.

When the smoke clears, Erza is standing hunched a little, back to her normal armor.

"That...was...phenomenal." She said between deep breaths.

"Sorry I guess I got really into it." I said apologetically.

"Trust me I want nothing more than your hundred percent effort." She said with a laugh. Not really knowing what to say, she continued "We should head back to the guild."

"Sure" I replied.


	3. Learning More About My Magic

Chapter 3: Learning more about my magic.

It was dark by the time I got back to the guild hall. Erza went back to her room at Fairy Hills.

Most of the guild was asleep on the ground or left to go to there rooms. Makarov was sitting on the counter talking to Laxus and Gildarts.

"Oh Drake!" Makarov said as I walked through the front door. "We were just talking about you"

"We heard you're fighting Natsu tomorrow." Laxus said cooly.

"Ye-yea I am." I mumbled.

"We look forward to seeing what you got, we may let you join if you have what it takes." Makarov said in a serious tone.

"Hey Gramps we never said that." Laxus said to Makarov.

"I will give it everything I got." I said.

"Well you're room is going to be that medical room from before so just sleep there tonight, there should be some more comfortable sleep clothes in the wardrobe." Makarov said.

"Thank you." I said to them both.

I got into my room and changed into the shorts and gray t-shirt they gave me. As soon as I hit the bed I fell asleep.

I woke up the next day and saw it was about 10:00 AM. I got out of bed, showered and changed into the newly washed clothes i wore yesterday.

I walked to the main hall to see the guild is as awake as in the middle of the day, with fighting, yelling, and food everywhere. I smiled as I walked in.

"Good morning." Lucy said with a smile as she handed me a plate of waffles.

"Thank you and good morning to you too." I said as i took the plate of waffles.

We walked to a table containing Erza, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, Gajeel, Levy, Jet, Droy, Romeo, and Wendy.

"I'm all fired up for my fight today!" Natsu shouted as Lucy and I sat down at the table.

"Hey, You're too loud." Gajeel said assertively to Natsu.

"Everyone this is Drake, a new guest here." Lucy explained to everyone at the table.

"Hey aren't you the one that flew through the ceiling?" Romeo asked me.

"Haha yea thats me." I said slightly embarrassed.

"You saved me a hell of a lot of time knocking out flames for brains over here." Gray laughed. "I was about to anyway so thanks."

"Excuse me?" Natsu asked.

"You heard me." Gray retorted.

Both dragged each other away to fight.

"Those two never grow up." Erza sighed as she got up from the table.

"Its quite humorous I think." I said before stuffing my face with some great waffles.

I then looked across the table to see fifteen year old Wendy.

"Wow shes beautiful." I thought as I stared at her.

She looked at me for a fraction of a second and frowned, then turned her head sideways as if to purposely ignore me.

"Wonder what that was about." I thought as I turned my attention to see Erza knock out Gray and Natsu while saying they are too loud.

"Well I should go get ready for my match." I said as I got up.

"More training?" Erza asked as she walked back over with two knocked out mages.

"You bet, see ya then." I said as I walked towards the front door.

"Do you think he realizes that his amount of magic power is insanely high yet?" Levy asked.

"No, but lets have him figure that out." Erza said as she sat back down.

I make my way to the training field alone and start practicing for my fight with Natsu. The fight is in three hours so I have time.

_Lets see so I have the "flames" down, what else can I do?_

_What if I were to try other things besides fire_

I put focus into the ground around and a wall of blue magic power appears around me.. I then focus onto the ground a few feet away from me, obtaining the same results.

_This is interesting. Its as if energy magic has no boundaries._

I keep trying new ways to see the boundaries of my magic. I make spiked versions in front of me, for attacking ranged opponents. I make weapons like swords, shuriken, and a shield.

Suddenly an announcement is heard all over the training field, and Everyone suddenly stops.

The announcer's voice rang across the training field. "Everyone please come to the arena for the fight between Natsu "The Salamander" Dragoneel and Drake "The Survivor"! The fight is in two hours. BE THERE!"

"Survivor huh? That is what I am isn't it.

"I should probably stop wasting magic energy and go rest up then." I thought to myself.

I decide to go back to guild for the last two hours before the fight. I sit down at the bar and get a water and a bowl of beef soup.

"Mmmm thats some good stuff" I thought while indulging in some delicious soup.

"Hey there" Someone said from behind me.

I turn around to see its Romeo.

"Hey Romeo" I said as he took a seat next to me.

"I just wanted to get to know you more, sense we are both guys and around the same age." He said.

"Are we the only guys around here with this age?" I asked him.

"Ya, Wendy and Asuka are the only other two around our age and they're both girls obviously." He said.

"I see. Where is Asuka?" I asked him.

"On a mission with her parents, she should be back in an hour or so."

"I see. Also why does Wendy not pike me so much?" I asked.

"I don't know really, when you get brought up in a conversation, she usually doesn't talk." He admitted.

"Interesting." I said. "So any tips for fighting Natsu."

"Do not get hit. I know that sounds like a given but its important to know when fighting Natsu. When he gets a combo on you, it doesn't stop."

"I see. Anything else?" I asked.

"Don't waste magic power on huge finishing moves against him. He wont stay down." He stated.

"Figured as much." I replied.

I continue to my soup as Romeo checks the clock.

"Ah I got to go." He said as he stood up.

"Where you goin?" I asked.

"To the arena to watch your fight." He said with a smile.

"That is in an hour you know." I said.

"Got to go claim my front seats with Erza and them. I'm looking forward to you fight. Good luck!" He shouted as he ran out the door.

"An hour huh." I mumbled to myself.

"Don't worry too much about your fight Drake, I know you will do fantastic." Mirajane said with a smile as she walked over to pick up my dishes.

"Thanks Mirajane." I said back with a smile.

"Well I guess I should head on over." I said aloud as I got up from the bar stool.

"Good luck Drake! I know you will do well!" She said with a wave.


End file.
